


Dance like the rising sun.

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool takes spiderman to a secluded beach and fun takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance like the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece.

Come on Wade tell me where we are going. Peter said as he sat in the front seat of Wades car blind folded. Wade laughed and kept driving for what seemed like hours. Peter could feel the warm breeze from the open window. The air smelled fresh and clean unlike the dirty city air. He felt the bumpy road. About an hour later Wade stopped the car and undid the blind fold. Peter gasped it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Wade got out of the car and came over and opened the door for Peter. How did you find this place? Peter asked as he starred at the water and mountains. My buddy taskmaster owns the land and let me use it for the day. Used to be one of his training camps. 

Wade grabbed the picnic basket and a blanket and the headed towards the beach where they laid out the blanket and sit down. Wade opened the basket and they ate lunch. After they ate Peter got up and kicked his shoes and undressed and headed into the water. Wade laughed as Peter shivered in the water. He started swimming and begged wade to come in. Wade stood up and slowly undressed teasing Peter. He walked to the dock and jumped in. He swam over and grabbed Peter and playfully splashed him. Peter wrapped his arms around him and they moved over to the dock and Wade pushed Peter against the dock and slowly pushed into him. Peter moaned as Wade moved slowly teasing him. Peter bucked his hips trying to get him to move faster. Wade picked up the pace and Peter cried out. Wade nibbled on his neck. Peter moaned. Wade grunted as he came in Peters tight hole. They kissed and climbed out of the water. 

They walked over and dried off. Peter took his hand and lead Wade to the blanket and they sat down and watched the sun set. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and laid him down. He started rubbing his back and shoulders. Peter relaxed and moaned. Wade moved his hand down and gently ran his finger around Peters hole. He leaned over and ran his tongue around the entrance. Peter cried out in suprise. Oh god wade. Wade kept licking. He gently pushed his tongue into the hole while using his hand to hold Peter down. Peter moaned as he felt his cock harden. He groaned as Wade pulled his mouth away. He slowly pushed his hard cocktail into Peters tight hole. He set a slow pace then pulled out and rolled Peter on his back and pushed back in. He gently kissed Peter as they made love as the sun set. Wade gently rubbed Peters hard cock as Peter tensed up and spilled his load on his stomach. Wade groaned and spilled his load deep inside Peter. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Peter woke up first as the sun was rising. He walked to the edge of the water and started doing his daily yoga. Wade woke up a few minutes later and watched Peters movements it was almost like he was dancing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Peter came over and hugged him. This was the most amazing day ever and kissed him. They put their clothes back on and headed to the car.


End file.
